Kyuubi Takes Over!
by jessica499499
Summary: SasuNaru. What happens when Kyuubi gets sick of Naruto and Sasuke hiding their feelings? She decides to have a little chat with a certain Uchiha and I don't mean Itachi! Sakura-bashing galore! Please review and tell me how to improve!


**I do not own Naruto!**

It was just a normal day in the village of Konoha as the members of team seven met at their usual spot at the bridge. It was one of those days were all seemed normal and right with the world.

Key word "SEEMED"

Little did the villagers know that underneath the calm and peaceful day's appearance a certain demon was hatching a plan.

Sakura arrived first as usual at their meeting spot at the bridge followed shortly by Sasuke and Naruto. Nothing seemed out of place. Sakura was gushing over Sasuke and begging him to date her while Sasuke used every ounce of his self-control not to strangle the pink abomination. All the while trying to not be caught staring at his long time rival and crush, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was sadly trying to convince the rest of the group that he wanted to date the slug by asking her out, while in his head praying that she never said yes.

After hours of waiting their sensei finally appeared and they could begin training. Kakashi began sparing with Sakura while Naruto and Sasuke went to the next field over to spar. It was the same as everyday for the two of them. They'd fought each other so much that the brawl looked more like a dance between the two ninja. Their moves were timed perfectly with each other with each hit blocked and each strike perfectly aimed. To anyone walking by it would have been a beautiful sight. To see two people so in tune with each other, so in sink. But to the pair it was almost visibly painful. Despite the fact neither were hurt the pain was nearly unbearable. To be so close to the person you love and not being able to tell them, only to touch threw blows and strikes. It was maddening!

Eventually something was bound to give. But neither expected it would be a force outside either of their control. A force who had grown fed up with waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly Naruto missed a punch and was hit directly in the face by a stunned Sasuke. Naruto didn't usually miss a block so easily. Naruto was sent flying into a nearby tree causing a large crack in the tree from the impact. Sasuke was at his side in an instant, worry filling his normally empty gaze.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I thought you'd block it." Sasuke apologized, not noticing how his kind words had unintentionally comforted the blond.

"It's okay I should have been paying more attention. It's my own fault." Naruto assured him.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked unknowingly letting more concern and love leech into his voice then he'd wanted.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, filled with joy at raven's obvious concern.

"Yeah." Naruto said avoiding his friend's gaze.

There was an awkward moment where neither of them spoke and tried their best not to stare at the other.

Finally the moment ended and Sasuke stood up holding his hand out to Naruto and smiling slightly. A smile he saved just for Naruto.

"Come on Dope you need to train harder if you want to be worthy of being my best friend.

Naruto felt like his heart broke as Sasuke carelessly called him his best friend when he wanted to be so much more to the raven haired boy.

Although he didn't know it Sasuke was just as hurt at having to call the blond one thing when his heart screamed another.

That's when Kyuubi snapped. She would not watch a moment longer as these two hurt each other needlessly.

Suddenly Sasuke watched as Naruto stiffened and his hand slipped from Sasuke's grip, causing Naruto to fall onto the ground and slump over motionlessly.

"Naruto what's wron-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Naruto's head suddenly shot up. His bright blue eyes shining a deep blood red.

"Naru-?!"

"Naruto's sleeping right now. This is between you and I, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Who are you?" Sasuke whispered.

The new Naruto merely smirked almost evilly.

"I am what haunt you humans nightmares and send chills down your spine. I am what you humans fear more then death itself. My very name is said to haunt you all of your life. I am the demon Kyuubi no kisune. I believe we have met before."

"But this isn't about you and me. It's about you and my little kit Naruto."

"What about me and Naruto?" Sasuke asked blushing slightly in embarrassment. Did the demon know of his feelings?

"Yes Sasuke I am well aware of your feelings towards Naruto."

"How did you-"

Kyuubi smiled and held up a finger to silence the raven haired boy before pointing to his nose.

"My sense of smell is like that of the Inzuka clan times ten. I can smell the confusion and fear emanating off you. Also the smell of your obvious liking to my kit. Which is why I believe a little discussion is in order. It would seem my kit is quite fond of you for some odd reason I'll never understand. He even seems to love you, you arrogant brat."

The sudden anger sent chills up Sasuke's spine as the demon continued.

"I see all that Naruto sees and I know everything he knows. I know the pain you put him through when you left……….The rage and self hatred he felt. You hurt him in ways you'll never be able to understand. In a way it's my fault the kit is the way he is. He's been hurt so bad by people who only see me when they look at him. He has such trouble trusting others, now even more so since you left. He trusted you more then anyone and then you left him!"

Chakra seeped around Kyuubi and she had to focus to bring it down.

"You weren't here. You didn't see what he went through. No one did. He waited till no one could see him before he let it out .You were the one constant thing in his life and the one thing he never thought that he could loose. The one thing he couldn't bear to loose. The fact he forgave you is more then you deserve by a long shot. If I were him well...Lets just say you might not be standing right now."

Sasuke sat on the ground shaking slightly. He hadn't realized how much it must have hurt Naruto to loose him. He only knew how much it hurt to leave the blond.

"I never knew how he managed to forgive me after I left………….after all I did to him. I never could have been that forgiving if I were in his shoes."

Kyuubi smiled slightly with a soft almost motherly look that seemed foreign on Naruto's face.

"It only shows how much he loves you. I feel it too and it hurts me to see the one I see as my son be hurt so. If not for you I would have taken Naruto and left this village years ago to a place where people don't cower at his name and try to hurt him. But he wouldn't go the fool. Too stubborn for his own good." Kyuubi whispered softly, before sighing and looking to Sasuke.

"I can tell you care for him. I see it in your eyes and his. I want...no need you to tell him. He's so scared of you leaving or rejecting him to tell you himself and it's driving him crazy being so close to you everyday. I want him to be happy and God knows he deserves a little happiness in his life. Don't you think?"

Sasuke merely looked at his feet solemnly.

"More so then anyone on earth."

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi and smiled a smile so un-Uchiha like it was breath taking.

"I'll try to give him all the happiness he deserves Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sasuke said with a smirk.

He was met with a coy smile.

"You better or else I might have to come and talk with you again Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'll give you one last chance to make this moment right Uchiha. Who knows, maybe if my kit finds you to be a good mate I might just let you be mine as well."

With that Naruto fell backwards once again on to the tree he had crashed into earlier. Leaving a rather scarlet Sasuke wondering about that last comment.

With a slight groan Naruto opened his once again bright blue eyes to find a surprised Raven looking down on him.

"Did you have to hit me so hard Teme?" Naruto moaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Awakening from his daze Sasuke looked down at the unknowing blond. Before a smile crept upon his features again.

He held out his hand again and took a deep breathe to calm his nerves.

"Come on Dope. The person I love should at least be able to block such an easy hit."

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Sasuke smiled one more time before pulling his teammate onto his chest.

"How about I show you instead?"

Before Naruto could respond Sasuke pressed his lips against the blonde's in a gentle kiss.

A surprised Naruto stood frozen for an instant before giving into him. Only in Sasuke's arms was Naruto finally were he wanted to be. In the arms of someone who loved him.

And in that moment all was truly right with the world.

Until Sakura came to get them about an hour later to find both her teammates making out passionately. Which caused her to instantly die from blood loss as she had the world's worst nosebleed and surprise surprise no one missed the annoying pink slug.

As you may have noticed I'm a yaoi obsessed fan girl who hates Sakura's guts with a passion! You don't like it too bad for you! You decided to read it!

Review if you love it or hate it!

Yours truly

Jessica499499


End file.
